


(and with this feeling i’ll forget) i’m in love now.

by flustraaa



Series: the one where they're in college [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alec doesn’t want Simon to see his junk, Camping, Fluff, Hammock sharing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Magnus is low-key scared of the dark, Multi, Oblivious Alec Lightwood, Skinny Dipping, background sizzy, best friend Magnus bane and Alec Lightwood, clace is there too but i don’t think I mentioned them, romantic realisations, summer shenanigans, they’re so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flustraaa/pseuds/flustraaa
Summary: oh, magnus, didn’t you know you were in love with your best friend?





	(and with this feeling i’ll forget) i’m in love now.

**Author's Note:**

> do yall want another chapter/part where we see the moment Alec knew he was in love with Magnus too

“Magnus, this is genuinely the worst decision you have ever had... _ever_ ,” Alec grumbles, wrapping his towel over his fully dressed shoulders as his best friend strips down.

Alec averts his eyes to the still water of the pond, just as Magnus drops his boxers, watching the water ripple as jumps in. 

He glances back as Magnus comes back to the surface, shaking his hair like a dog and wear a shirt eating a grin— _proudly_ , Alec might add. 

“Come on,” Magnus drawls, splashing Alec’s feet where he’s rolled up his sweatpants to dip in the water, “A little skinny dipping never _hurt_ anyone. Besides, Alexander, you saw them, Jace sounded like a buzz saw—“ 

“But what if they wake up?” Alec mumbles, pulling at his towel, “Then _what_? It’s game _over_.” 

“Are you _embarrassed_ to be with me?” Magnus asks, and though his voice is teasing his eyes flicker with hurt

“No,” Alec states firmly, shaking his head, “I would just prefer that Simon doesn’t wake up and see _my_ _dick_.” 

Magnus rolls his eyes, before sigh and beginning to push himself back up onto the boardwalk. Alec shakes his head, holding out the towel for Magnus to wrap around himself. 

He reverts his eyes to the spot from earlier as Magnus slips back into Alec’s hoodie and the sweats that he wore here— which are _also_ Alec’s, Alec would like to add. 

He plops down beside Alec, focused on rolling up the sleeves of his pants to dangle his feet into the water.

“So,” Alec breathes, “Would this be when we have a deep three in the morning conversation?” 

“Those happen organically,” Magnus corrects, leaning in to rest his head on Alec’s shoulder, “But it’s never been a problem with us.” 

Alec nods thoughtfully, taking Magnus’ hand in his own, playing with the rings as he closes his eyes and lets out a soft sigh. 

“Thank you for coming,” Alec whispers, “I know you don’t really like camping and I just— this means a lot to me.” 

“ _Alexander_ ,” Magnus huffs, feigning offence, “You should know by now, that I would do _anything_ for you.” 

Alec can’t fight the stupid smile that finds its way onto his features. 

It’s a bit later as Magnus stares up at the trees above him, exhaustion making him delirious enough that he’s near certain the leaves are moving that he turns to look at Alec. 

The boy in question, is fast asleep, curled up on his side under a sleeping bag, with his back facing Magnus. 

“Alec,” Magnus whispers hastily, reaching for something to throw at his friend. 

He knows for a fact that when Alec is in the forest, he sleeps like the dead— which is honestly rather unfortunate, and the largest reason that Magnus refuses to let him hike alone. 

His hand finds a spoon from his soup, and he throws it, hitting Alec’s back— who in response, grunts softly, rolling around to face Magnus. 

It’s just as he’s about to search for something else to throw that Alec opens his eyes, glancing up at Magnus. 

There’s a silent moment of staring before Alec blurts hoarsely, “Did you hit me with something?” 

“No, you must of dreamt it,” Magnus replies effortlessly, “But since you’re awake and I happen to be unable to sleep come lie down with me.” 

Alec rolls his eyes, clearly seeing right thought the fib but not saying a word about it. Instead, he stumbles out of his sleeping bag, setting his pillow under Magnus’ head, and unzipping his sleeping back so that they both can fit under it. 

Alec clumsily slips into the hammock, eyes closing as soon as he’s horizontal. 

What happens next, is perhaps the most uncharacteristic display that has ever occurred between them. 

“Can we spoon?” Magnus queries, voice meek and embarrassed. He opens his mouth to provide and explanation but Alec, as always, doesn’t need one. 

He wraps his arms tightly around Magnus, pressing a sloppy kiss to his hairline before sinking into the pillows. The former runs light fingertips along Magnus still damp hair, though it eventually stills, his friend claimed once again by sleep. 

Magnus isn’t sure how long he spends gazing upon his best friend that night, memorising the curve of his Cupid’s bow and the way his hair is a mess of ink on his head— but the thing he can say, is that there is a very definitive moment when he realises, much to his terror that his crush has blossomed into love. 

And almost as if Alec can sense it, he declares half asleep, voice husky and low, “Stop thinking so loud, you’re stressing yourself. Close your eyes, Magnus. Everything’s _okay_.” 

Magnus rolls his eyes— and who could blame him? The proclamation came from over thinker of the goddamn year—but obliges, nuzzling into Alec’s chest allowing himself to finally drift off into sleep. 

When he wakes the next morning, it’s to Alec’s siblings and their partners talking in hushed tones. Alec is still wrapped around Magnus, but it seems they’ve changed positions in sleep. Alec now sleeps in the meeting point of Magnus neck and chest, the arm not holding Magnus is dangling off of the edge of the hammock on Magnus’ end. 

There’s tell-tale rumbles against the skin where Magnus’ shirt collar doesn’t cover that tells him Alec is producing the adorable little snores that he lets out only just before reentering the land of the living. 

As if on cue, Alec hums, shifting to the side a bit too forcefully for the hammock’s liking, because within seconds they’re both on the ground.

There’s bellowing laughs from the group, who must’ve been watching the entire display— and a heavy groan from Alec. 

“All I _wanted_ ,” He wheezes, air knocked out of his lungs, “Was to _roll over_.” 

And in complaining, he misses the loving looks that Magnus sends his ways. 

But that’s okay with Magnus, because even with his dawning romantic realisations— he wouldn’t do anything that would ever change the way things are between them.

Because they’re Magnus and Alec, and that’s how it should always be. 


End file.
